Salamander
The Salamander is a flamethrower that is available in the equipment category (slot 8 in buy menu) and serve as the primary weapon when bought by the player. It was released alongside with the new patch of Zombie: The Hero. Overview The Salamander is a flamethrower that can burn enemies in close range. Unlike any other weapons, Salamander can set the enemy on fire for several seconds. However, its attack range is only 10 meters and it cannot be fired in water. Thus, its attack power decreases over range. Advantages *High magazine capacity *High damage *Effective against zombies *Afterburn effect *Light weight *No recoil *High reserve ammo Disadvantages *Effective at close range only *Expensive price *Expensive ammo cost ($300 per 50 rounds) *Has a hit delay depending on the distance *Cannot fire underwater *Low stun to zombies *Weak dealing multiple zombies *No penetration *Impossible to perform headshot, except using the Deadly Shot ability *Limited range Tips *This weapon has the same weight as M4A1. *This weapon has the same price as the M249. *This weapon has the same reload time as M134 Minigun. *A 100 rounds Salamander can deal 3800 ~ 7600 damages to zombies in close range. *Afterburn damage is 25 ~ 40 hp per seconds to humans. Normal matches *Recommended in annihilation maps since it offers more close quarter combats. Zombie Mods *This weapon is not recommended for close quarter combat in a closed area. *Use this weapon when facing with a host zombie excluding Light Zombie alone. *Avoid facing Heavy zombie, Deimos or Ganymede alone as they can still approach the user due to Salamander's low stun. *Use Deadly Shot to perform headshot on zombies. Zombie Scenario *This weapon is recommended as it can destroy obstacles and kill zombies efficiently. *Kill the zombies efficiently by predicting the zombies movement as the weapon has hit delay. Events Indonesia *This weapon was released on Aug 15, 2012 alongside Origin. *Permanent sale was available from Aug 15, 2012 ~ Aug 29, 2012. *This weapon was released alongside with combo (Salamander + 30 Code Decoder) Japan *This weapon was released on July 13, 2011. *Permanent sale was available from 13th until 27th July 2011. *This weapon was released alongside with Banshee and Stamper. Singapore/Malaysia *This weapon was released on May 23, 2012. *Permanent sale was available from May 23, 2012 ~ June 6, 2012. *This weapon was released alongside with Banshee, Stamper, Requiem and Rest. Users *Gerrard: Seen carried by Gerrard in a poster. Variants Antidoter :Main article: Antidoter Antidoter is an anti-zombie weapon that can only be obtained randomly from Z-VIRUS supply box based on the Salamander. Gallery File:Flamethrower_viewmodel.png|View model File:Flamethrower.gif|Shoot and reload animations cs_assault_20120607_1051360.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Flamethrower_worldmodel.png|World model File:Flamethrower_shopmodel.png|Shop model 110628181236d121eb5335028e.jpg|Korea poster U4511P115DT20110706101445.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster 120523161249_holdhellsfury446x238.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster flamer_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Draw sound Firing sound Ditto Reload sound EnYusPX8NQ8 Trivia *Salamander in Western mythology refers to the fire spirit. *The fire of the salamander can make the game a bit laggy. *It is good to kill a Heal zombie with Deadly Shot skill. External links *Flamethrower at Wikipedia *Salamander (legendary creature) at Wikipedia Category:Equipment Category:Miscellaneous Category:Nitrogen Gas users Category:American weapons Category:Close range weapons Category:Light weapon Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons Category:Annihilation weapons